The inventive concept relates to the field of electronics, and more particularly, to non-volatile memory devices.
As semiconductor devices have become more highly integrated, gaps between channel areas that are adjacent to each other may become smaller. Accordingly, interference effects between channels may cause cell threshold voltages, Vth, to change.